


You can't always get what you want

by ArticX13



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticX13/pseuds/ArticX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressing Elder Maxson smut that was originally posted to Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't always get what you want

He hears a soft knock on the door to his quarters. Good she's here.

"Come in"

He calls out, as he pushes papers into his desk. He can't help be feel nervous. She's a dangerous women; Stubborn, strong and hot-headed. He would be lying if he said that didn't drive him crazy, That he didn't imagine taking her over his desk and making her his. When she comes in, he can't help but notice the way her vault suit hugs every inch of her body. She's tall and lean with the perfect amount of curves. Her hips sway, calling out for him to touch her. She has the perfect kind of breast. They are big and firm, the kind that would fit perfect in his hands. Her short choppy red hair frames her face and he gets lost in her dark green eyes. She bits down on her lower lip, green eyes meeting blue. It's innocent, but he can feel himself harden. He tells himself that it's because it's been too long, but he knows that's a lie and there's more to it then that. She takes a seat in front of him, with only his desk separating them.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you for coming. Would you care for a drink?"

He opens his desk and pulls out two shot glasses and an old bottle of whiskey. He opens the whiskey and pours it into the shot glasses. He hears a soft chuckle fall from her lips.

"Only one shot? You know me better then that Elder."

He allows himself to laugh and he allows himself to relax for the first time in a while. He had forgotten how good it felt to laugh, how good it felt to have a drink and be Arthur, not Elder Maxson, but Arthur.

"Too the death of the Institute."

He raises his glass in the air and Sam meets it with her own. Her eyes meet his and she brings her glass down to her parted pink lips. She licks the edge of the glass and he bites down on his lip in order to keep back a sigh. She sucks down the amber liquid and then licks her lips again.

"Hmm, whiskey always burns."

Maxson takes the whole shot in one swing and slams his glass down onto the desk. This will be easier when I'm drunk. He reminds himself.

"Yes, after what we have both been through, simple things like whiskey, they seem to make things better."

He fills his glass up again and his hands are shaking as he pours the sour whiskey down his throat. His head is already swimming and his eyelids feel heavy. With his eyes half open he pours himself another glass. He's about to bring the glass up to his lips, but he feels Sam's warm hand over his own.

"Arthur..."

He slams his glass down and he grabs onto Sam's hand. He roughly pulls her up with him.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

Her mouth falls open and she's at a lose for words. He grabs onto her other hand and he rises them over her head. He takes no time in pushing her up against the wall. He doesn't give her a chance to speak as his lips cover her's. It's hard, rough and filled with longing. He growls deep into her mouth and at first her lips don't move, but soon they move against his. He bits and tugs on her lower lip earning him a small whimper. He pushes his hips up against her, feeding the burning ache in his stomach. He lets her arms freely fall to her sides. He takes his hand up to her face, pulling her cheeks together with his thumb and forefinger. He cups her cheeks and he pulls her head up so he can look into her eyes.

"I want you. I wanted you for along time now and I always get what I want."

Sam moves her arms up, pushing her palms up against his chest. She pushes him forward and he stumbles backwards, cursing under his breath.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Arthur?"

Her dark green eyes are burning into his blue eyes. A storm a emotion floods his mind. Part of him wants to throw her onto his bed and force her to summit to him and another part of him wants to kiss her deeply on the lips. He wants to be close to her and feel her skin under his finger tips and to kiss every inch of her body. He wants to know what it feels like to love another, in both body and soul. He's never been close to anyone before. He's taken lovers, but it had only been for the night, nothing more then sex. Sam confuses him like no one else has. He's scared of her, scared of what they could be.

"Sam please, just let me, let me feel you."

It comes out as a desperate plea.

"No Elder, you can't have everything you want."

Sam turns her back to him and he falls to his knees. He closes his eyes and he hears the door shut behind him. He won't beg her to stay, he can't let himself fall that low. He won't let himself be controlled by his own emotions.

Later that night, he takes himself in his hand and he pictures the way she would look if she was laying with him. She would be all whimpers and soft breathing, wild dark green eyes and messy red hair. She would beg him to let her cum. He would use the tips of his fingers, rolling them roughly over her clit and she would scream his name out in pure bliss. The very thought brings him over the edge and he cums with a loud cry and tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm kind of new to writing fanfiction and I really want to get better, so any advice would be great. Thanks for reading!


End file.
